Roses and Daffodils
by Pipe Fox
Summary: Tai is helping Sora with her gardening, but how could this make them have more in common besides them both getting dirt on their clothes?


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters so don't sue me.  
  
I think I dreamed this one up...  
  


Roses and Daffodils  


  
"Hey, Sora! Need any help?" Sora Takenouchi, age fifteen, looked up from planting the violets at the voice from over the fence. Taichi Kamiya, also age fifteen, and also her best friend, was standing there, leaning over, a large half smile on his face. Although Sora would NEVER admit it out loud, he looked really cute when he did that. "Hey Tai. Yeah, I guess I could use some company." Tai was about to hop of the fence, but then he saw all the neatly planted flowers below, so he walked around.  
  
"Okay, Tai. Grab some gloves." Tai quickly slipped on the extra pair of gardening gloves, pushed up his baggy jeans, and then kneeled down in the dirt next to her. "Now, watch, and then do like I do." Sora took the mini shovel and dug a small hole in the long line. Then, she put in one bulb, sprinkled in a little bit of compost, then covered the hole back up. Then, she sprinkled a little more compost on the top. Tai covered his nose. "What's in the compost stuff, anyway?" Sora smiled but never looked up. "Oh not much, really. Just egg shells, leftovers, dead leafs, you know. Stuff like that." Tai had a disapointed look on his face. "Gee, my favorite." he mummbled as he also dug a small hole, put in a bulb, then the compost, dirt, and then the compost again. Soon, the whole row was filled up.  
  
Sora wiped the sweat from the top of her head. Tai was sitting down in the shade. "What kinda flowers did we plant?" he asked. "Daffodils." she said, sitting down next to him in the cool, inviting shade. Sora's bright yellow t-shirt was smudged with dirt, and sticking to her body. She also had dirt all over her shorts and on her face. She looked over at Tai. His blue shirt was also sticking to him, exposing his broad shoulders. His gray cargos were all rolled up at the cuff, dirt all over them. His hair was all dropping, and his normal goggles were around his neck. He was now laying down on his back, his hands behind his head. Sora yawned lazily. It was a really hot day, and summer wasn't until next month. She leaned on her hands as she sat up, surveying the garden. It looked a little dry. Tai, who was now also sitting up, noticed the same thing. "Sora, shouldn't we water the garden? It looks like it's dying in this heat." Sora shook her head. "It's not good to water your plants during the day, because then the water left over will also evaporate, leaving the plants in an even drier state." Tai smiled. "You sounded like Izzy." Sora smirked. "Come on, let's go inside and get something to eat." Tai's stomach growled. "Good idea."  
  


Six months later...   
@-'--- @~.~@~.~@~.~@ ---'-@  


  
Tai walked down the sidewalk towards Sora's house. Almost every weekend, he would come over and help her with the garden. Not only did it give him more time with his best friend, he was learning a lot about flowers and stuff, something someone at first glance wouldn't notice. He, as usual, walked around the to the gate, past the violets, and the impatents, and the large bush of Baby's Breath, and over to the Daffodils. They were blooming today. Tai smiled as he knelt down. "Hey Sora, they're blooming!" he said. Sora walked out of the house. It was a nice temperature on the warm Autumn day. She smiled warmly. "Yeah, you took such good care of them since when we first planted them. It's not a surprise." Tai stood up, careful not to disturb any of his flowers, and walked over. "So, what are we doing today?" he asked. Sora handed him a basket and some clippers. "We're going to pick some flowers today." Tai smiled brightly. "Has it really been that long?" Sora nodded her head as she bent down to clip some of the cosmos. "I know. I seems like just last week we planted these and now they're all ready to be arranged." Tai clipped a few of the carnations, and Sora cut some of the daisies. They both worked for a while on the sunflowers, and then on the iris', and then on the poppies. Finally, after cutting all day, only two flower types were left. Sora sighed as she breathed in the scent of the fresh cut flowers. "I'll do the roses." she said, walking over to the fragrant bush of 'tea signature' roses. They came in pink, yellow, white, and red. They were Sora's favorite. Tai knelt down to cut the daffodils. They were also fragrant, and Tai, even though he felt somewhat like a sissy (no offensense to any of you peoples out there. That's just how Tai feels.), he couldn't resist to smell the flowers also. After he was done picking them, he placed them in the large basket were all of the flowers were being kept, and went to help Sora with the roses.  
  
Sora clipped another white rose, carefully avoiding the thorns, and placed it into her basket. Then she moved on towards the yellow roses. They were her most favorite. She clipped them, one by one, and placed them in the basket. Just as she was about to cut another one, someone covered her eyes. Sora smiled. "Ummm.....Matt?" she asked. "No..." "Joe?" "Keep guessing." "Kari?" "You're getting a little bit warmer..." Sora smiled wider. "Could it be...Tai?" She stepped back, letting the person's arms slip around her waist. "How'd you know?" Tai asked, smiling. "Silly." She wasn't paying attention were she put her hands, making her finger press into one of the long, sharp thorns. "Ow!" she cried, stepping back even further. "What happened?" Sora held her finger with her hand. "I poked my finger with a thorn." she said. Tai looked into her eyes for a second, then stuck her finger in his mouth. Sora was a bit surprised, not to mention a little shocked. Tai was also surprised at his actions. He examined it. It had stopped bleeding. "There, all better." he said, in a forced voice. Sora was still a little surprised, but she nodded her thanks, her face turning the same shade as the red roses, before trying to cut the roses once more. But some how, she had lost all feeling for it, so she set the cutters down on the grass nd stared at the flowers. She never really figured out why she never liked flowers until lately, maybe it was because she thought her mother was forcing her to like them. She looked over to her right. Tai looked like he was having trouble cutting the roses. Sora went over and helped him.  
  
"Need any help?" she asked in an almost unaudiable voice. Tai sighed and nodded, his fingers starting to relax a little. Sora gently took took his hand, and put the cutters in the proper position. "Okay, now try it." Tai clipped it down with ease. It fell limp into the basket under the bush. "Thanks Sora." "Anytime." They realized how close they were standing, and blushed, but didn't move. Somehow, the next thing Sora or Tai knew, they were locked in eachother's eyes. Chocolate brown with Amber red. They slowly moved closer, until they were barely millimeters apart. To Tai, Sora smelt like a delicate flower herself, even if she had been working all day. He dropped the cutters, and let his hand cup Sora's chin, bringing her into a soft, shy kiss. Sora reached up, letting her fingers curl onto the wrist of the hand that cupped her chin. After ten seconds, they parted slowly, letting their eyes open. Tai gulped slowly, not sure what to do. Sora looked down, her face turning a very interesting shade. "I-I better go now. I promised that I-I would p-play basketball with TK and Matt." Sora nodded her head, looking into his eyes once more. They moved closer again, but managed to stop themselves, and part. Tai walked out as Sora continued to clip the roses, grabbed something from the basket, and leave. But Sora's mind was far from the thorns, the roses, the flower garden period. Her mind was on the sweet taste that the boy she had fallen for six months ago had left on her lips.  
  


That Night...  
@-'---@~.~@~.~@~.~@---'@  
  


Sora awoke to a familliar feeling on her mouth. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. She stayed still, savoring the feeling, kissing back just a little. The person pulled away slowly, placed something on her dresser, then jumped out the window, climbed down the trellis, and walked home.  
  
Sora opened her eyes once she was sure that the person was gone, and climbed out of bed. She looked around until she found what they had left; a small note attached to a daffodil and a red rose. She turned the light on low and read the contents.  
  


Sora,   
  
Two hearts  
Two flowers  
One soul  
  
Love, Tai  


  
Sora's heart skipped a beat, maybe two. She sighed as she fell on her bed, the flower clasped in her hand, as sleep over took her once more. As she slipped into her dream mode, her thought were on the garden. But she wasn't thinking about the flowers she would plant next spring, but the person she would be planting them with.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that was one of my first stories that wasn't a comedy romance.   
  
Kero-chan: I'm allergic to flowers...  
  
Artemis: No you're not.  
  
Kero-chan: Yes I am.  
  
Artemis: No, you're not!  
  
Kero-chan: I am so!  
  
::this continues for a while::  
  
Spyro and Sparx: :sweatdrop:   
  
Spyro: Right....Anyways, comments? Flames? Marching Bands?  
  
Sparx: Fuzzy stickers?  
  
Spyro: Crossword puzzles?  
  
Sparx: Send them all to her... :points to Artemis, who has Kero-chan in a death grip...: at Ohjt@msn.com, IM her at Artetiegr28, or just review the story.  
  
S & S: Bye!  
  



End file.
